playtricksterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
The Dragon is a Magic Type Character, that primarily uses Cane weapon types. Job Tree Introduction Although physically weaker than many other Tricksters, he can command and control powers seemingly beyond imagination which makes him equally formidable on his own as well as in a party. Reason for coming to Caballa Island A descendant of both Roma and Asian, he was adopted by his rich parents when he was young. He studied medicine because of his parents wishes, but soon becomes fascinated with astrology and alchemy. One day, he receives a sign that predicts his return to his gypsy roots and it comes true. After a while, he becomes their leader but is faced with lack of food and other resources. While searching for answers, he gets another sign that shows Caballa Island and he heads off to find wealth for his people. Skills Appearance Cold-hearted male character with wing, tail, and a rake-shaped fin. He always uses his magic staff whenever he does his magic. Hair Color Basic Color Price: 1000 Cash Points Professional Color Price: 1000 Cash Points Advancing to Magician Level Required: *Base level 60 TM level 50 Item Required: *1 Mil Galder Check (bought from Andrew at Megalopolis Bank) *Wise Dragon Badge (dropped by Kaboom in Caballa Relics Dungeon 4) Rewards: *Sign of Magical Trick (Level 60) *1,000,000 Base and 12,000,000 TM exp. Magician (2nd Job Dragon) Magician has an ability to harness the power of Light and Dark to either use recovery magic or attack magic, respectively. Dark magic generally consists of status changes and Light magics are generally healing magics. The power of the Magician should never be undermined, however. Abandoning his now obsolete staff used as a Shaman. Skills Appearance The Magician is reputable for his choice of clothing, thus earning him the name 'Girly-Boy'. Donning a feminine style of clothing consisting of a flashy pink shawl, robes, and skirt, the Dragon appears faintly outright. Hair Color Basic Color Price: 1000 Cash Points Professional Color Price: 1000 Cash Points Advancing to Dark Lord/Priest/Wizard Level Required: *Base Level 130 TM Level 120 Items Required: *1 x Ticket of the Valiant (dropped by Clurican in 2nd Closed Lot of Jade Steel) *3 x 1 Mil Galder Check (bought from Andrew at Megalopolis Bank) *1 x Harkon (drilled from various maps or from Blacksmith Marx - Find Ingredients for Precious Jewel) *1 x Sacred Water (drilled in Swamp Fields) *3 x Brass (dropped by Brass Knight in Vamp Dungeon 3) *3 x Magnetite (dropped by Iron Knight in Vamp Dungeon 2 and 3) *3 x Magic Powder (dropped by Bone Magician in Vamp Dungeon 4 and 5) *3 x Glass Piece (dropped by Snowkid in Snow Field 1) *'Dark Lord only:' 1 x Alexandrite (obtained from drilling at Snow Hill mines) *'Priest only:' 1 x Shiny Diamond (dropped by Mister Freaks in Vamp Dungeon 2) *'Wizard only:' 1 x Emerald (dropped by King Yamu in Northwest Forest) *'Note:' All other items required are obtained from other quests in the advancement. Rewards: *3 x Flower of Revival *1 x Light Compass *1 x Alexandrite Guardian (Dark Lord) 'or Diamond Guardian ''(Priest)' or Emerald Guardian '(Wizard)' *26,992,280 Base and 700,997,250 TM Exp. (Overall) Dark Lord (Pure Dark 3rd job Dragon) A magician that chose to further his black magic. Skills Appearance '''Basic Color' Price: 1000 Cash Points Priest (Pure Light 3rd Job Dragon) A magician that chose to further his white magic. Skills Appearance Basic Color Price: 1000 Cash Points Wizard (Hybrid 3rd Job Dragon) In the 3rd advancement, the Wizard can get elemental spells. A Wizard can combine two of the 5 elements. This is shown by the chart below. Skills Wizard skills are similar to Bard skills, however their TM level requirements are different. To figure out the difference add 50 TM levels to all base of the original TM level. Appearance Basic Color Price: 1000 Cash Points Category:Male Character Category:Magic Category:Dragon Category:1st Job Category:Shaman Category:2nd Job Category:Magician Category:3rd Job Category:Dark Lord Category:Priest Category:Wizard